1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to identifying videos that are related to a specific video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video hosting websites allow users to discover videos that are available over the Internet. A user is able to discover videos of interest by submitting a search query to the video hosting website or by browsing in the different categories of the video searching website. Once a user finds a video of interest and selects a link to the video, the link directs the user to a webpage where the video or details of the video may be viewed. For example, the video hosting website may allow a user to search and view videos contained within the video hosting website, or videos located or, or sourced from other websites. Along with the content of a selected video, some video hosting websites display multiple links to videos that are related to the video the user has selected. The links to the related videos make other videos that may be of interest to the user easily accessible.
In conventional methods, the related videos are determined using keywords from an initial search query, or based upon which videos or authors are popular. While the conventional methods can identify and present videos as being relevant to a video selected by a user, many times the identified relevant videos do not contain material the user is interested in.